The segmented numeric display where the segments are individually activated by means of a switching and logic system is somewhat difficult to read, particularly for those who are not accustomed to this type of display. Moreover, such displays are angular and, viewed typographically, are unattractive in appearance. The difficulty with respect to legibility stems from the fact that the curves present in the printed numerals 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and 0 are absent. As for the appearance of segmented digits, the complete absence of curves in conventional numeric displays results in a monotonous appearance and a lack of the beauty associated with sweeping curves. This particular aspect is especially important in such applications as wrist-watch dials featuring digital displays.